


Disappointment

by D_writes



Series: The bird and the storm [4]
Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_writes/pseuds/D_writes
Summary: Harley finds out about Helena and Dinah dating. She's not too pleased.
Relationships: Helena Bertinelli/Dinah Lance
Series: The bird and the storm [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712296
Comments: 18
Kudos: 196





	Disappointment

**Author's Note:**

> If you want the full picture, please read the other works in this series first :)  
> There's a multi-chapter set up then one shots that have different tones and are sort of self-conclusive.  
> Hope you enjoy!

The call came from Cass. They could barely make out her words, she was doing her best to not be heard by whoever was knocking over tables and breaking windows.

“We’re in the basement of the Westman Medical Centre” she whispered “please come as soon as you can.” Dina could hear gunshots and bullets bouncing on metallic surfaces.

“Cass, what’s happening? Are you in a safe place?” she asked frantically, under Renee’s and Helena’s worried looks.

“Yes, I’m hiding” Cass confirmed “We just... we can’t blow up the place anymore.”

“Why would you...” the sound of Harley unmistakeable cackle filtered thought her receiver, followed by a string of words Cass most definitely shouldn’t hear.

“It’s full of kids!”

* * *

The Birds of Prey don’t normally get involved in Harley’s and Cass’ little crimes, but this time the unlikely duo has bitten more than they can chew.

Huntress is the first on the scene. She doesn’t wait for Black Canary and Montoya to catch up. She parks her motorbike and quickly jumps over the metal gate, landing on soft grass. The neogothic building of the Westman Medical Centre is surrounded by a garden big enough to be considered a park. Helena runs quickly towards the lab entrance, trying to avoid security. It’s an unnecessary scruple, she quickly finds out. Seven guards are piled on top of each other, passed out and covered in foam and glitter.

She’s definitely in the right place.

The entrance is wide open, and she only needs to follow the trail of confetti and bullet holes to figure out where she needs to go. She hears some gunshot echoing down the corridor and her mind immediately goes to Cass. There’s no time for caution: she sprints towards the direction from which the noises are coming. She needs to make sure the kid is safe.

“I just wanted to impress my girlfriend” Harley screams, hitting a man with her favourite mallet “Why you gotta make it so hard!”

The gun falls from his hand and slides across the room, ending up just shy of Cass’ foot. She looks at the weapon and consider reaching for it, when Helena stops her.

“Don’t even think about it, kid” she scolds her as she crouches next to her behind a metal cart. “Nice spot you got here, good job” she comments, noticing how she has a access to the exit and a good view on the fight while being completely covered.

Cass beams proudly.

“So what’s happening?” she asks. Harley seems to be managing the security guards just fine, but if Cass called there must be something more to this situation.

“We came here to steal a very rare plant these rich white people use to stay young and shit. Harley said she wanted to get it for Ivy, apparently it’s really pretty and also very poisonous. We were also planning to blow up this lab, just for fun, but also because these dudes are shady af.”

Helena squints, unsure if the acronym counts as swearing, but she lets it slide.

“You see that door? Behind that, there are dozens of kids. While Harley is busy with these assholes the guys in there are loading them up in a truck to take them away.”

Helena gives her dirty look for dropping the a-bomb.

“Kids?”

Cass nods.

“They used them to get the poison from the plant. It affects young people much more slowly, so they last longer.”

“I can’t with this city...” Helena mutters, still getting used to Gotham’s diverse portfolio of crimes.

* * *

Helena jumps out of her hiding spot and shots a man with one of her new tranquilizer darts. Since she’s completed her revenge, she’s figured out less murder and more clean clothes is the way to go.

“Huntress! You came to save me!” Harley squeals, bringing her hands to her chest, then she quickly bends over to avoid a fire extinguisher someone threw at her. “Hey! We’re talking here! Rude.”

Helena quickly reloads her crossbow and shots the offender, earning a longing look from Harley.

“My hero!” she breaths out, a little overdramatically. She doesn’t plan to, but her hand independently decides to give a little squeeze to Huntress' bicep. Helena frowns but doesn’t flinch.

“Wait a minute” Harley straightens her back, fists on her hips, looking a little offended.

Helena is now taking on all the men by herself and looks confused as hell at Harley display of indignation. Has she done something wrong?

“Something’s changed.”

“Come on, let’s go” Huntress says when the last of the rearguard is on the floor and they can finally follow the kidnappers down the basement.

They run side by side, Huntress looking straight ahead, Harley suspiciously squinting at her. They reach a garage and find the truck is still being loaded with kids. They looks so young, Helena feels an untamed rage bubbling in her chest.

“You got laid.” Harley accuses.

Helena flips her head and the rage mixes with something a little deeper than surprise, but she pushes it down.

“Harley!” She scolds her, and it could interpreted as a _This is not the time_ or _How the fuck did you know?_

“Your body language doesn’t lie, Huntress!” she says as Helena loads a real bolt in her crossbow and throws it right in one of the truck’s tires. She repeats the motion two, three, four times until both rear tires are completely flat.

Luckily, the people loading the kids on the truck are all medical staff. A couple of them loose balance and topple over as the truck wobbles under them.

“How could you do this to me!” Harley whines, punching a doctor in the face and making his nose bleed. “I was supposed to be the one deflowering you, I thought we had something.”

“W-what?” Helena stutters, feeling the heat up her neck as she keeps a nurse in a headlock.

“Who was it?” Harley seethes.

Helena decides to ignore her and keeps rounding up the medical staff. They’ve all raised their hands at the sight of her crossbow. Cowards.

“Tie them up” she grumbles.

“I thought you’d never ask, you naughty little bird.”

“Harley, there are kids!” Helena yells.

“I think they’ve got bigger traumas on theirs hands right now...” she mumbles “oh I knew that shibari workshop would come in handy!” she adds, once she’s done tying all the doctors’ and nurses’ wrists with the same long rope, lining them up next to each other.

“Harley! Huntress!” Dinah calls as she and Renee finally run through the door.

“Canary!” Helena calls back, beaming.

Renee hurries to help the children off the truck and tries to calm them down. They are shaking and most of them can’t move their arms.

“Don’t worry kids, the poison wears off!” Harley yells.

“Are you ok?” Dinah sounds a little breathless, more out of worry than exertion.

“Yeah” Helena nods, and Harley thinks there’s pride in her smile, even if she’s looking at the ground, almost... shy?

“It was you!” Harley blurts out, pointing a finger to Black Canary.

Dinah is taken aback by the accusation: she’s pretty sure she hasn’t done anything recently to piss Harley off. In fact, they haven’t seen her or Cass in a couple of months.

“But it was just a fuck, right?” she pleads “You’re not taken, are you, Huntress?”

Dinah wants to be mad, but she can’t hold a chuckle. Helena looks positively panicked when Harley runs a finger down her left arm and whispers something that must be filthier than anything Helena’s heard before. Her voice is so high pitched they can barely hear her repeating “There are kids.”

She looks at Dinah for help, but the Canary decides to have fun with it instead.

“So... are you taken, Huntress?” she questions, taking a step closer and mirroring Harley’s position on her right. Helena blushes so hard she can light up the entire basement.

“I-I...” she tries, but her body is frozen between the two women.

“Goddamn it!” Harley stomps her feet and moves away, and Helena can almost start breathing again.

“I thought you had a girlfriend, Harley” Dinah comments.

“Well I’m bisexual, that means I can have two partners at a time!”

“That is not what it means!” Dinah scoffs “That’s not what it means, babe.” she repeats to Helena, who now looks a little worried. They just had a conversation about how they identify a couple of days ago, and Dinah picked bisexual for herself.

“I can believe I missed my window” Harley whines again.

“Should have made a move faster” Dinah shrugs.

“Well you should have talked to me first! We could have settled this like gentlewomen, but no! You had to go behind my back and make this dork fall in love with you!”

“Hey, I am right here!” Helena protests.

“You guys are together?” Cass appears behind them with a huge smile on her face.

Dinah and Helena look at each other for a moment, then drop their shoulders in sync.

“Yeah” “I guess the cat is out of the bag.”

Cass leaps forward and pulls both of them in a hug.

“Oh my God guys, finally! I ship you so hard! Why did you take so long?” she squeals.

Harley can only cross her arms in frustration and mumble: “You little traitor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you smiled :D


End file.
